En el Bosque
by Lanthir
Summary: Slash HaldirXLegolas. El principe del Bosque Negro se siente angustiado al llegar a Lorien, al saber que volverá a ver a aquel a quien siempre amó -


¡Hola! :D

Uff, pues ya tenía mucho tiempo que no publicaba en , estuve varios meses offline, pero ya volví, je, je. Este cuento fue el primer slash de LOTRque escribí, de hecho se me hace raro que no lo haya publicado antes aquí ¿? En fin, que ahorita que me ando poniendo al corriente se los dejo, espero que les guste, aunque no es la gran cosa (tiene casi 3 años que lo escribí, así que tengan piedad, jo XD).

**En el Bosque.**

_Por Lanthir._

Los miembros de La Comunidad del Anillo habían llegado a las fronteras de Lothlorien. Todos estaban devastados luego de la caída de Gandalf en Moria, y solo el deseo de ponerle fin al Anillo fue lo que los impulso a seguir adelante.

Entraron en el misterioso país de Lorien; para todos era un lugar extraño, pero sumamente hermoso. Hacía dos días ya que caminaban entre los majestuosos mallorn. Aragorn era el guía, por ser el único que conocía de antemano esos parajes. Detrás venían los demás, y al final iba Legolas.

Aragorn lo había notado extraño desde que llegaron, casi como si temiera entrar; pero no le dio importancia, tan hundido estaba en su propia pena por Gandalf. Pero ahora veía a Legolas avanzando cabizbajo, siempre al final, y solo levantaba la vista para contemplar los árboles, con expresión añorante. Era algo raro en él, pues normalmente era él más animoso e infatigable de los viajeros.

Esa noche acamparon junto al río, debajo de las frondosas ramas de un roble. La brisa que despedía el agua y la suave hierba bajo los pies de los viajeros hicieron que todos se sintieran mas animados. Sin embargo, Legolas se aparto del grupo, y se adentro en el bosque. Llego a la cima de una colina, y se sentó en una roca. El viento le daba de lleno, agitando sus rubios cabellos. Su mirada se perdió en lontananza, no hacia el Bosque Negro, su hogar, sino hacia el interior de Lothlorien. Como si una gran pena lo abrumara, escondió el hermoso rostro entre las manos.

De repente, sintió una mano en el hombro. Volteó, y vio a Aragorn, de pie junto a él.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó en el idioma del elfo.

Legolas desvió la mirada. El Dunedain había demostrado ser un amigo sabio y fiel, pero no estaba seguro de que entendiera lo que le pasaba.

Sin embargo, Legolas necesitaba decírselo a alguien. Llevaba mucho tiempo con eso y nadie aún conocía sus sentimientos. Comenzó a hablar, casi en un susurro:

"Es algo difícil de explicar, Aragorn. No se lo había dicho a nadie hasta ahora... Hace tiempo, la sombra había cubierto el Bosque Negro, y criaturas perversas habitaban en nuestras tierras. Los hombres de mi padre y yo luchábamos día a día para proteger a mi gente.

Un día nos dirigimos hacia una cueva donde vivía una horda de arañas. Habían asolado la región desde hace tiempo, y muchos valientes soldados desaparecieron al tratar de acabar con ellas.

Diez elfos de la guardia de mi padre y yo entran al lugar. Al adentrarnos en la cueva, nos encontramos con los restos de nuestra gente. ¡Oh Aragorn! No hay visión mas triste que ver a nuestra antigua raza terminar de esa forma. Lloramos por esas personas, y en nuestra tristeza no nos percatamos de que las arañas nos habían rodeado. Nos atacaron, y a pesar de que luchamos fieramente, siete de los soldados cayeron. Los que quedábamos corrimos a la salida, pero mis últimos tres compañeros también murieron en las afueras de la cueva. Ahora solo quedábamos tres de las arañas y yo. Abatí a dos con mis ultimas flechas, pero la última logro desarmarme y me tiro al suelo, aprisionándome con sus espantosas patas.

Estaba a punto de acabar conmigo, cuando de repente una flecha silbo en el aire y se clavo en los ojos de la araña. Cayo muerta al instante.

Me levante rápidamente, viendo alrededor. Y de entre las sombras, apareció Haldir. Tu lo conoces Aragorn. Es una de las criaturas mas magnificas que ha pisado la Tierra Media. Me quede allí, asombrado y sin saber que hacer. Nunca lo había visto, pero por sus ropas supe que no era de esa región.

Acercándose me dijo:

-¿Estas bien?-

-Si, si, gracias- balbucee.

-Soy Haldir, de Lorien. Venimos a entregar un mensaje de la Dama del Bosque al Rey Thranduil. Escuchamos los sonidos de la batalla, y venimos a ver que pasaba. Lamento que no hayamos llegado antes- dijo, mientras veía a mis tres compañeros caídos. Entonces salieron de entre los árboles mas elfos, una pequeña comitiva.

-Mi nombre es Legolas, hijo de Thranduil- le dije –Estoy en deuda contigo por haberme salvado la vida. Vamos, te llevare con el Rey-

Después de enterrar a los desdichados guerreros, nos dirigimos a la morada de mi padre.

Allí, Haldir le hablo sobre los acontecimientos que pasaban en la Tierra Media, y las impresiones que tenía la Dama Galadriel al respecto. La gente de Lorien se quedo un tiempo en nuestra casa, esperando la respuesta de mi padre.

Esos días pase mucho tiempo con Haldir. Un sentimiento de agradecimiento, respeto y admiración sentía por él. Paseábamos en el bosque, y me maravillaba ver como la luz que se filtraba entre los árboles jugaba en sus cabellos, mientras me hablaba sobre Lothlorien y sus secretos. Me contó de lugares y edades que yo no había conocido, siempre con ese hablar reposado y fino. Yo, a mi vez, le platique sobre la vida en Mirkwood, los peligros que aquejaban a mi gente y cuanto me preocupaba el destino de la Tierra Media. Bajo la mirada azul de sus ojos, desnude mi alma, y pensamientos que pensé no tener brotaron de mis labios. Nunca en los largos años de mi vida había conocido a alguien como él.

Con el tiempo, lo que sentía por Haldir cambió, se volvio mas fuerte... y se mezclo con algo mas" Cuando dijo esto, un súbito rubor tiñó las delicadas mejillas de Legolas. "Podía pasar horas solo escuchando su suave voz cantando alguna canción sobre la lejana Lothlorien. Me sumergía en el azul de sus ojos, y llegue a pensar en que un hechizo había caído sobre mi. Pero, como lo supondrás, Aragorn, no era otra cosa que... amor".

Legolas desvió la mirada. Aragorn no había dicho una palabra hasta ese momento, pero tenía una mirada compasiva en los ojos. Le dio unas palmadas en el hombro a Legolas, instándolo a seguir. El elfo continuó su relato:

"Pese a todo, no me atreví a decirle nada a Haldir. Por momentos, pensé que podría ser correspondido, pero algo entre nosotros era prácticamente imposible. Me conforme con seguirlo queriendo en silencio.

Poco después, mi padre decidió lo que debía decirle a la Dama, y mando a Haldir y a su compañía de regreso a Lórien. Yo estaba terriblemente triste, y en un arranque de locura decidí decirle todo antes de que partiera. Así que el día señalado, por la mañana, lo fui a ver a su habitación. Haldir estaba terminando de empacar, y cuando entré me vio con una mezcla de felicidad y tristeza. Me senté en la cama junto a él en silencio.

-Veo que casi estas listo- le dije.

-Si, salimos dentro de un par de horas.- Me miro, con esos ojos insondables, y parecía que quería decirme algo. Antes de que hablara, lo tome de la mano y le dije:

-Haldir... quiero que sepas que yo...- titubee. Sentía que el corazón se me saldría del pecho. Todo lo que pensaba decir pareció no tener sentido. –Yo te... te voy a extrañar mucho.-

No pude decírselo. No me atreví. En el rostro de Haldir se formo la mas curiosa expresión, que en ese momento no pude identificar. Una sombra de tristeza cruzo su semblante después, y abrazándome, me dijo:

-Yo también te extrañare-

Dos horas después salió del castillo, y desde entonces no lo he vuelto a ver".

Legolas hizo una pausa, posando los claros ojos en el horizonte.

-¿Sabes hace cuanto fue eso, Aragorn? Hace muchos años, aún antes de que tu nacieras. Pero para mi solo ha sido un suspiro. Y cuando pienso en Haldir, una tristeza infinita me invade. Por que no pude decírselo, y aún ahora, después de tanto tiempo, no pasa un día sin que piense en él. Siempre evite venir a Lothlorien, pues tengo temor de que si lo vuelvo a ver, ya no pueda dejarlo nunca mas. Después de meditar sobre nuestra separación, caí en cuenta de que tal vez el sentía lo mismo que yo y lo herí al no haber hablado claramente. Y mi corazón no podría resistir un rechazo de su parte.

A pesar de todo, jure proteger a Frodo, y por eso vine a este lugar. El problema es que no se que hacer si me encuentro con Haldir-

Legolas suspiro y no dijo mas. Aragorn no habló, pero el cabo de un rato dijo:

-Legolas, estos son tiempos difíciles. En estos momentos no podemos confiar en un mañana, así que debemos vivir el presente lo mejor que podamos. No debes de luchar contra tu corazón; y lo peor que puedes hacer es olvidarte de él. Si nos encontramos con Haldir, debes decirle lo que pasa. Te sentirás peor si sigues como hasta ahora. No se puede vivir tanto tiempo con una pena como esa-.

Legolas miro a Aragorn. El consejo de este mortal era sincero. Parecio que las tinieblas se disipaban de la mente del elfo.

-A veces- dijo – las cosas mas sencillas son las mas sensatas, ¿No es así?-

Aragorn rió.

-Así es, amigo mío-

-Gracias Elessar- dijo Legolas, sintiéndose mejor. Bajaron la colina para reunirse con los demás.

Pasaron otros dos días, en los cuales no vieron señales de ningún elfo, hombre u orco. Legolas casi pensaba que después de todo no vería a Haldir, y eso lo entristeció mas que aliviarlo.

Ese día, cuando estaba oscureciendo, decidieron acampar. Para buscar un terreno apropiado, Legolas se subió a un árbol. Apenas acababa de trepar a la primera rama, cuando escucho una voz que venía de la copa, ordenándole que bajara. Legolas se soltó, encogiéndose junto al árbol, no tanto por el susto, sino por que reconoció la voz de Haldir. Se quedo congelado por un momento, y solo atino a hacerle señas a sus compañeros para que se alejaran.

Tratando de controlar sus nervios, se incorporo y miro hacia las ramas. Un susurro salió de sus labios.

-Haldir...-

La noche caía rápidamente, pero a la débil luz distinguió a una persona que descendía por una cuerda. Era Haldir, tal como lo recordaba. La gallarda figura se poso en el suelo sin hacer ruido, frente a él. Su hermoso rostro irradiaba alegría. Sonriendo, se lanzo a los brazos del extranjero.

-¡Oh, Legolas!- le dijo mientras lo abrazaba -¿Cómo...? ¿Qué haces aquí? Casi te disparo una flecha cuando te vi subir al árbol, no te había reconocido-

Legolas lo tomo por los hombros, separándolo un poco de si. Tenía que ver esos profundos ojos azules. Todos los temores respecto a que si Haldir lo rechazaría se esfumaron. Esa mirada era transparente y sincera, y se sintió lleno de una dicha que hacía tiempo no tenía.

-Haldir- dijo Legolas –Te extrañe mucho...- de pronto, recordando a sus compañeros, le dijo: -Necesitamos la ayuda de la Dama Galadriel, amigo mío. Todos estamos en peligro, en grave peligro-.

Y así fue como Haldir los llevo hacia Caras Galadon, no sin antes vendarles los ojos a todos, pues estaba prohibido que los extranjeros conocieran el camino a la ciudad.

Los guardias elfos iban dirigiendo a cada uno para evitar que tropezasen, y Haldir se encargo de guiar a Legolas personalmente, al final de la marcha, separados de los demás. Iban hablando en voz baja sobre lo que había sido de ellos desde que dejaron de verse. Haldir iba adelante, y Legolas, poniendo una mano en su hombro, lo seguía. Podía sentir el fuerte brazo de su amigo bajo su mano, y el roce de su sedoso cabello. En un momento de silencio, una serie de disparatadas ideas surgieron en su cabeza. Se imaginaba haciendo el amor con Haldir, recorriendo cada centímetro de su blanca piel, sus cuerpos desnudos y sudorosos frotándose, Haldir poseyéndolo con pasión.

Sin darse cuenta, empezó a acariciar el hombro de su amigo, y después pasó las uñas por su nuca. Sintió que Haldir se ponía tenso, y solo hasta ese momento tomo conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo. Se detuvo y retiro la mano rápidamente, quedándose allí, con los ojos vendados y sin saber que hacer.

"¡Estupido!" se recrimino a si mismo. No escuchaba a Haldir, ni a los demás, quienes seguramente ya estaban muy adelantados.

Iba a quitarse la venda para buscar a su compañero, cuando sintió un par de brazos que lo rodeaban desde atrás por la cintura, y una voz cálida que le decía al oído:

-No sabes cuanto he esperado este momento...-

Las manos de Haldir lo estrecharon fuertemente, mientras le daba suaves besos en la oreja y el cuello. Legolas no lo podía creer. Estaba sorprendido y a la vez feliz. Después de tanto tiempo añorando a Haldir, por fin estaban juntos. Le quito la venda de los ojos, y Legolas se abandono a sus caricias.

-Oh, Haldir...- susurro, pasando las manos sobre sus piernas y apretando las caderas contra su amigo. Volteo la cara y beso dulcemente a Haldir, mientras este le acariciaba el cabello. Legolas se volteo del todo, quedando frente a frente, y sus miradas se encontraron. Se acariciaron, explorándose mutuamente.

Haldir se detuvo un momento, viendo alrededor. No se veía rastro de los otros. Legolas dijo:

-Creo que debemos salir del camino, los demás podrían notar nuestra ausencia y volver-

-Tienes razón- contesto Haldir, y tomando de la mano a Legolas, con una mirada traviesa, le dijo:

-Ya se a donde podemos ir-

Dicho esto, echo a correr. Subieron por una pequeña colina, descendiendo por el otro lado, a un bosquecillo de robles. Se adentraron durante un rato, hasta que llegaron a uno de los árboles mas altos. Desde el piso, se alcanzaba a ver un Flet que rodeaba el tronco a gran altura. Trepando ágilmente, llegaron al lugar. Legolas vio que estaban en una torre de vigilancia, y que gracias al ramaje espeso, no se podía ver nada desde afuera. El sol se filtraba apenas, y una agradable brisa llegaba desde el norte. Había unas cuantas mantas y cajas en un extremo del flet.

Entonces sintió las manos de Haldir recorriendo su espalda. Le dio la vuelta y lo beso apasionadamente. Las manos de Legolas tocaron aquel torso fuerte. Haldir era mas alto y corpulento que él, y eso le gustaba. El elfo de Lorien le quito el carcaj y el cinturón, para meter sus manos debajo de la camisa. Legolas le estremeció al sentir el contacto de esos suaves dedos en su piel. El también había despojado a Haldir de sus armas, y estaba abriendo su camisa con dedos rápidos. Acarició el ahora desnudo pecho de Haldir, beso su suave y blanco cuello, bajando hasta uno de los pezones. Empezó a lamerlo, mientras masajeaba sus muslos. Haldir gemía, su corazón latía aceleradamente. Legolas levanto la vista, y vio el acalorado rostro del elfo. Le termino de quitar la camisa, y lo beso nuevamente en los labios. Sus lenguas se unieron en un apasionado beso. Entonces, Haldir lo dirigió hacia las mantas, donde cayeron en medio de su pasión. El elfo de Lorien abrió la camisa de Legolas, marcando un sendero de besos desde el cuello hasta el ombligo de su compañero. Podía sentir el pene erecto debajo de los pantalones del otro. Le quito la camisa por completo, y se sentó a horcajadas sobre las piernas de su amante; miro a Legolas, tumbado sobre las mantas, con el cabello revuelto y las mejillas encendidas, su pálido pecho subiendo y bajando con cada agitada respiración. Era irresistible. Legolas le echo una mirada, como diciendo "No te detengas". Así que Haldir empezó a acariciar con una mano el miembro de su rubio amante, por encima de los pantalones. Un gemido salió de sus delicados labios, mientras pasaba las uñas sobre el pecho del otro elfo. Haldir lo beso de nuevo, mientras bajaba los pantalones de Legolas. Después de quitarse también los suyos, se coloco sobre el cuerpo mas pequeño y delicado. Una ligera capa de sudor los cubría a los dos, como un rocío. Sus pieles desnudas y juntas les daban una excitante sensación. Haldir levanto los brazos de Legolas por encima de la cabeza, tomándolo por las muñecas con una sola de sus manos. Legolas sonrió ante esta actitud dominante, y poniendo cara de sufrimiento, le dijo en broma:

-¡Oh! ¿Voy a ser tu esclavo acaso?-

Riendo y haciendo cara de malo, Haldir le dijo:

-Si, pero créeme que lo disfrutaras mucho-

Entonces, con su mano libre, empezó a subir y bajar su mano sobre el miembro de Legolas. Este dejaba escapar suspiros y gemidos de placer, que hacían que Haldir se excitara mas. Le encantaba ver como Legolas arqueaba la espalda bajo sus caricias, como se mordía los labios. Después de un rato, lo beso apasionadamente, y soltándolo, se puso de rodillas frente a él, con una orden en los ojos. Legolas obedeció, e introdujo el pene de Haldir en su boca. Un prolongado gemido salió de sus labios, mientras Legolas hacía movimientos cada vez mas rápidos, acariciando con las manos el pecho de Haldir. Este, a su vez, pasaba los dedos por el sedoso y rubio cabello de su compañero. Poco después, Haldir detuvo a Legolas.

-Espera...- le dijo, mientras se levantaba y buscaba entre las cajas un pequeño frasco. Volvió, y besando y acariciando a su amante apasionadamente, lo puso de pie. Legolas se sentía desfallecer, no podía esperar mas, y presintiendo lo que vendría, se apoyo en las manos contra el tronco del árbol, dándole la espalda a Haldir. Volteando un poco el rostro, lanzo una significativa mirada al otro elfo. Haldir sonrió, y usando el liquido del frasco en Legolas y en el mismo, empezó a penetrarlo lentamente. Un gemido salió de Legolas, y crispo las manos sobre la corteza del árbol, asustando a Haldir.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto, alarmado.

-Si, estoy bien- le contesto Legolas, entre jadeos – Sigue por favor, no te detengas-

El dolor que experimento Legolas al principio se convirtió rápidamente en placer. Sentía el embiste de Haldir, tan dulce y cuidadoso al principio, ahora apasionado y poderoso. Legolas clavaba las uñas en el árbol, sintiendo oleadas de calor y placer que nacían en su abdomen y subían hasta la raíz de su cabello. Sentía el suave cabello de Haldir rozando su espalda, sus varoniles manos acariciando su cabello y su rostro, su cálida voz diciéndole al oído lo mucho que lo quería. Entonces sintió la mano de Haldir sobre su pene, masturbándolo, mientras la otra mano se aferraba a su cadera, casi clavándole las uñas. Los movimientos se hicieron mas rápidos, y Legolas creía que se ahogaría por tanto placer, hasta que los dos llegaron juntos al mejor orgasmo que hubieran tenido jamás. Jadeantes, se dejaron caer sobre las mantas. Haldir acuno a Legolas entre sus brazos, acariciando su despeinado cabello.

-Gracias- le dijo.

-Gracias a ti, Haldir- le contesto Legolas –Hacia mucho tiempo que esperaba que estuviéramos juntos. Te quiero-

-Yo también te quiero, mi pequeño elfo del Bosque Negro- dijo Haldir, besando a Legolas.

La noche caía y se quedaron dormidos, abrazados entre las mantas.

**FIN**

Gracias por leer y si les gustó, no olviden los reviews y visiten mi página, la URL está en mi profile -


End file.
